


Jalousie, envie, convoitise

by Aleydis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleydis/pseuds/Aleydis
Summary: Portrait de Zelena à la manière de La Bruyère





	

Zelena ne voit que ce qu’elle ne possède pas. Ses yeux se posent sans cesse sur de nouveaux objets de convoitise faisant durcir son cœur et monter en elle une incontrôlable rage. Ses poings se serrent devant ces ostentatoires exhibitions de richesses et de privilèges dont elle s’estime digne. Après tout, n’a t’elle pas pris des risques au lieu de patienter et que tout vienne par soi-même ? N’est-elle pas celle qui voit ce qu’ils ont sous leur nez et auquel ils n’accordent pas même un regard ? Elle justifie ses prétentions en se leurrant elle-même, confondant envie et ambition, reléguant aux noires obscurités les véritables raisons justifiant son dépit. Elle se perd dans les méandres de la jalousie, pur poison asséchant son cœur et annihilant sa raison. 

Elle se tient droite, hautaine et fière, le menton relevé et le regard franc, elle veut contrôler ses paroles, ses gestes, ses sentiments mais elle est le théâtre d’un jeu dont elle ne maitrise pas les règles. Sa vue ne lui appartient plus, déformée par le désir, ne voyant que ce dont elle n’est pas pourvue. Sa parole lui échappe, acerbe et blessante. Elle ne sait réprimer son obsession la poussant à vouloir montrer sa supériorité et à détruire ceux qui sont maîtres des biens ardemment désirés.

Mais le masque commence à se fissurer et à laisser entrevoir ce qui pourrit en son sein. Elle ne détruit pas les autres mais seulement elle-même. Et son visage devient le miroir de sa jalousie, pareil à celui de la déesse Invidia.


End file.
